


No sleep for delirious

by ProbablyRoadkill



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poor man just wants to sleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sleep for delirious

Luke yelped as his gmod character was flung over a ledge, killed by the trap his friends had set off. "Fuck!!" He laughed along with the rest of them, enjoying the death run game. He was loosing big time but he enjoyed being able to spend time with them. 

Jonathan let out a snort as he woke, Luke's scream pulling him from his sleep. He grumbled softly and rubbed his fists against his eyes. Why was that asshole being so loud? He sighed, trying to roll over in hopes of falling back asleep. No such luck. Luke shouted again from the other room, apparently loosing another life. With a frustrated groan Jonathan pulled himself out of bed, the blanket draping off of his body half dragging along the floor as he made his way to Luke's office. Jonathan had a habit of sleeping in the bare minimum required of him. At Luke's out that usually meant nothing as long as he was under the covers. "Hey you want to maybe be quiet?" He grumbled, stepping into office. "You wanna put some clothes on so your dick isn't in my video?" Luke snapped back, glaring at Jonathan. A few stifled giggles could be heard from the Skype call. "Pretty sure you should do a face reveal before you show the internet your dick." Jonathan huffed, wrapping the blanket around his waist. "Ill show your momma my dick"

Luke narrowed his eyes at his naked friend. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Jonathan's bare ass more times than he could count. It didn't really bother him...especially after Jon's 21st birthday when they got shit faced and fucked until they passed out. That had been probably his favorite time he'd seen Jonathan's bare ass, pressed against him, his cock pressed deep inside his hole and the cheeks pink from the occasional slap from his hand. Jonathan had been a quivering mess on his bed, begging and moaning for him. Needless to say it had become...well easier for Luke to see Jonathan naked.

Jonathan cocked a hip to one side, glaring back at the bearded man. "You gunna shut up or not?" "No del i gotta finish this game. You can sleep the fuckin day away after" Luke huffed, turning back to his screen. 'No face cam this video I guess' he thought to himself before he felt weight against his chair. Jonathan had moved, pressing against the back of his office chair. With a quick glance back like saw that the blanket was now pooled on the floor a few feet away. 

This was not the first time Jonathan had done something like this. The man was always being a tease. Jonathan reached around the chair, fingers trailing down Luke's chest as he moved. Slowly he came to sit in front of Luke, just beneath the desk. "Go cartoonz!" A voice from the Skype call made the man jump. "Right right my turn." He tried to focus in on the game as fingers trailed along his belt, undoing it before moving to cup against the now growing bulge beneath his pants. 

Jonathan smirked up at Luke. He knew how to make the man squirm. Leaning forward he pressed his mouth against the tent in Luke's pants, giving it a soft kiss before pulling down the zipper with his teeth. Luke choked back a noise as he tried to keep his character alive and tilt his hips against Jonathan's touch. 

Jonathan pulled Luke's cock out from his boxers, stroking him slowly before sitting up more. He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist as he took him into his mouth. Luke yelped as his character died for the last time, sending him to the other team. He tried to sound disappointed or at least disgruntled about it but Jonathan was looking up at him, mouth full of his cock, sucking and bobbing his head up and down. Luke had officially given up. Didn't care about his video, the game, or the four men shouting at him as he disconnected. "You little fucker" he hissed, bucking his hips once. Jonathan pulled off, trailing his tongue up Luke's shaft as he did. "I don't know what you're talking about~" he purred, pushing Luke's chair back away from the desk. 

"Fuck you jon you are a fucking tease" Luke growled, pulling the other man into his lap. Jonathan went without question, straddling Luke's waist and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "How about we just stick to the first half of that sentence?" His hands moved quickly, pulling Luke close into a rough open mouth kiss. "I can do that" Luke huffed out, one hand moving down to find a bottle of lube in one of his desk drawers. The other grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Jonathan into another kiss. The smaller man moaned, grinding his hips against Luke's. Both of their lengths pressed hot against each other. 

Luke groaned through clenched teeth, finally finding the bottle. "Can't believe you'd come in here just for this. Showing your pretty little dick off for my camera. It's like you wanna be filmed." His voice was rough as Jonathan continued to hump against him, letting out a gasp when a wet finger pressed inside his entrance. "You'd like that wouldn't you jon? To show off for all your friends to see? See me fuckin you like a dirty little whore?" He worked to stretch the man as he spoke, adding a hard thrust up of his hips to the end of each sentence. 

Jonathan groaned, pressing down against the digits. Luke was always to careful when preparing him. Always spent so much time working Jonathan open It drove him crazy. "F-fuck Luke just do it already" he whined, wiggling against the fingers inside him. He was thankful when the digits left him, the head of Luke's cock now pressed against his hole. "You want me so bad don't you jon?" Luke asked, breath tickling Jonathan's ear. The smaller man could only nod before he was pulled down against Luke's dick. 

Jonathan let out a strangled moan as he was slowly filled, hips twitching as he moved. He couldn't help it. "Haahh fuck luke I-i" he wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, waiting for what seemed like eternity for him to move. When he did Jonathan saw stars, crying out as luke grabbed his hips to help him thrust hard into Jonathan. Luke let out a string of curses as he moved, thinking they should probably move to the love seat in the corner of the room before things got rough. It didn't really seem that Jonathan was going to stop anytime soon though. He was already bouncing himself on and off of luke, moaning loud. 

Luke made a quick decision to move, pulling the now whining man off of his cock. He held Jonathan close as he almost stumbled to the seat. He dumped Jonathan on to it, grabbing him by the hips so he could hold onto the arm. Luke smirked, running a hand over one cheek of Jonathan's ass before spanking it hard. While Jonathan shook from the heat pooling where his hand left a mark, Luke pressed his cock into him again. The new pace was fast and rough, the occasional smack to Jonathan's backside making him moan and gasp out. "F-fuck Luke oh my god" Jonathan groaned against the arm rest, probably drooling on it a little. Luke's only response was a low groan and a trust against Jonathan's prostate. The man beneath him cried out, scrambling in attempt to hold onto something. "Oh fuck right there!!" Jonathan moaned, pressing back as he felt another slap against his ass. He felt Luke lean down, biting at his neck. "Gunna make you cum first jon" he whispered before biting hard onto his shoulder. He was right. Jonathan came with a groan, his body clenching around Luke. The bigger man soon followed, emptying himself into Jonathan. 

Soon they were both panting heavy, waiting until one of them had strength enough to move. It was Luke who moved first, sitting down on the love seat and pulling Jonathan into a half sitting position next to him. "You gunna go nap now?" He asked with a breathy laugh. "Fuck you...I can't even get up yet." Luke smiled, running a hand through Jonathan's messy hair. "It's like six o clock anyway. You should just stay awake...maybe we can go another round?"


End file.
